All that I am is yours
by fyn64
Summary: Summer's PoV. She realized her love for him was stronger than words itself. SS companion to 'Undeniable Admiration'


Title: **All that I am is yours **  
Author: Karleen   
Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Warner Brothers. I do not own The OC or any song used in this fanfic. This was just written for fun.

Summer's PoV. She realized her love for him was stronger than words itself. SS companion to 'Undeniable Admiration'

Who would've thought that after all these years, Cohen was pining over me not even knowing what I was like. He liked me even though I didn't do anything to impress him. He liked me through what he thought of me, even though I ignored him half of our adolescent life. So what led me to say that I would marry him? He believed in us even though 'us' was just a thought that bubbled inside his head when we were younger. There are so many reasons to say yes to him anyway, because I've never been with anyone that made me feel like the way he does.

Was it all mushy like this? Of course not. We're a couple, and as inevitable for Seth Cohen to mumble is as inevitable for us to fight. Fighting with Cohen brought out my anxieties, anger, and my deepest fears. It's scary when it happens, but even when we argue, he still made me feel safe. I remember the serious fight that we had. We were seniors at Harbor and everything went as smooth as it could.

We were fine until the talk of college lingered around. You see, Seth had always dreamed of leaving Orange County and be _on the other side_. I didn't want to be in the way of his dream. Instead of celebrating our one full year as a couple, I broke things off with him. That was the last thing I wanted to happen. The faster we parted, the better, so I thought.

xxxxx

"Are you unhappy with me?" He asked with intense pain coming from his voice. I hurt him and I couldn't even look him in his eyes.

"No, Seth. I love you, that's why I'm doing this."

"I love you too. Summer I don't know why whenever you feel something so strong, you decide to back out. Do you realize what you're asking me to do? You know what?..." He started to yell the last part but stopped himself.

"Fine, tell me how stupid I am. Get it over with!"

"I would never say that."

"What were you going to say?"

He was really angry and I've never seen him like that. "Never mind. It's not important."

"Why don't you just say it!"

"Because I'm scared of saying something that might hurt you."

"What?" I hurt him and even then he wouldn't even budge.

"...and if this is what you really want...fine." He was calmer, but still with so much rage. Maybe I might've passed on a bit of my _blackout rage_ to him, I don't know what that was. He didn't want to hurt me even if I just pretty much stabbed him in the back... or in this case in his heart.

Then just before he said anything else, for the first time he showed me a side I've never seen. He cried in front of me, and obviously he didn't want me to see him at this state. His eyes turned the slight shade of red and slowly tears started to flow out. I made him so vulnerable and yet he still loved me. It was then, at that point in time that I realized he would never hurt me,even way before he showed me that essay he wrote in the sixth grade. I loved him then, but the feeling was so much more than words itself. Loving him was not enough to show how much I really did care for him. I didn't want him to leave. I thought it was for the best.

_(A song starts to play in a low volume. "_The Sun and the Moon_"- by Mae) _

_  
Wasted Time.  
I cannot say that I was ready for this.  
But when worlds collide,  
and all that I have is all that I want.  
The words seem to flow  
and the thoughts they keep running.  
And all that I have is yours.  
All that I am is yours._

I went up to where he was standing and wiped the tear on his cheek with my thumb and kissed him. He shivered and we both closed our eyes and savored the moment. We were not over, he knew it, heck I knew it.

"I love you, Summer. Please don't tell me not to because that just plain hurts."

"I just thought it was best that you follow your dreams. Go wherever you want, be happy."

"But I am happy, and only with you. Remember that."

_  
Painted skies.  
I've seen so many that cannot compare,  
to your ocean eyes.  
The pictures you took  
that cover your room,  
and it was just like the sun  
but more like the moon.  
a light that cant reach at all.  
so now I'm branded for taking the fall._

The night was both the saddest and happiest of my life. I was sad because I hurt the one person I really loved. I thought that he would leave. I was happy because he didn't.

"Let's go celebrate before the night ends. After all it's still our anniversary." Finally that smile emerged from his face again. "Where do you want to go?"

"The Diner."

"By the Pier?" He asked as he sweetly held his arms opened and hugged me real tight.

"Yeah."

_  
so when you say forever,  
can't you see you've already captured me._

(song fades)

xxxxx

As I look at my reflection in the mirror in my white dress, I wonder how I got to be so lucky to find him, well I was lucky that he chose me to spend the rest of his life with. Five months from now, our first kid, Joshua Sandford Cohen will be born and we are both anxiously waiting for his arrival.

"Summ, You look beautiful."

"Thanks Coop."

"Ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"Come on, everyone's waiting."

.end.


End file.
